Collective Tale: shameless-chamber Chronicles
Collective Tale: #shameless-chamber Chronicles was an unofficial game of Collective Tale held on the Stabyourself Discord Server. It was started by QwertymanO07 after Technochips reminisced about Collective Tale, planning on make a sequel. Given its platform, it ended up being even more chaotic than usual. Note that paragraph breaks have been added to the below compilation. Start There once was a man named Jimothy. He was sitting on front of his computer, drinking beer n shit, but then the cops came and arrested him for drinking poop. While in the cop car, Jimothy, being angry, started reading the entire united states constitution, until he realized that he wasn't in the United States, but instead, on Phobos. While being in deadly space vacuum while dying horribly, Jimothy wondered how the fuck he got here. The answer is simple: he was born here. He then put on his space helmet and grabbed his handy book "How the fuck do I get back to Mars proper". Within its pages he found the solution: rocket jumping. He busted out of the not-very-secure cop car, but then fell into the ground because there's no cops in Phobos. While looking around the empty deserted landscape of Phobos, he found what seems to be some kind of lunar base. It turns out there was a prop_linked_portal_door that went straight to the moon! He walked through it and found a familiar symbol on the walls of the base: the logo for Aperture Science. He decided to visit it. It seemed very nice, despite absolutely no people are around here. While looking for a rocket launcher, he found a inkling who killed everyone lol xd look i am edgy and cool!!!!! i wish villager was here so i could ping him and then the inkling blew the entire universe twice thrice* infinitely many times* OP? Who me? I'm not OP, you are! Who's OP? you Then a portal gun magically fell from the sky and right into Jimothy's inventory. Jimothy then found a magical button. but then the inkling took it and all jimothy had left was a single can of bean, and had to survive 50 years with it "This seems like a bad idea," he noted out loud, Then he pushed the magical button, and his can of bean became a can of beans. "Wow," Jimothy said to himself outloud. "Man I should stop talking to myself" "thanks godly grammar nazi" "i'm scatterbrained" "quotes" Jimothy began mashing on his magical button. The godly grammar nazi responded "Be awareth of thine pluralization." and then left. "Man this button does fuck all" "good thing i didn't told him i'm jeweesh" said jimothy Jimothy then spontaneously died but came back as a zombie and respawned in a Mars base. as a zombie Then the Doom guy killed him again. where necrophiliac demons n shit wants to rape jimothy "FUCK, this game is hard" said jimothy outloud He then turned the difficulty down, but found out he was in a spooky blue nazi castle! "oh no" said jamothy, "what can i possibly do" He walked forward until a pistol that was lying on the ground mysteriously jumped into his hands, and looked around a bit until he found a nazi. a dancing mutant zombie nazi. and a vampire nazi "Man, is this Indiana Jones?" he snarked then he fucking died because the zombie is good at shooting He then respawned as a female It was just too powerful of an image. with huge tits (relative to an ant) and a big ass (relative to a beetle) bobs and vagene everywhere very hot & sexy she had average-sized genitals and then she took pics of it But burned them in a nazi oil barrel. "ouch" jimothy said A nazi guard had just shot him in the foot. her* "ow ouchi" "that second ouch was for the incorrect pronoun from the narrator"said Jimothy. "Aren't you going to attack me?" said the guard. "Nah, that's for whimps", she responded, and then she fucking died and did a somersault in death and fell into a well. and then she's a zombie again a twicezombie in fact "Alright, I was gonna attack you as a zombie, but uh, I'm stuck in a well now, so... uh" she said "help me" said jimothy Then she climbed out of it because it was actually suprizingly shallow. "okay no problem" said the nazi guard then they lived happily after But then, the grammar nazi came back! "ho nose" said jimothy "When will people stop making fun of my nose!?" said the Grammar Nazi. The grammar nazi then died trying to attack Russia in the winter, because Nazis are dumb like that. Then showed up and said "Well it was bound to happen at some point" Meanwhile, the nazi guard died and became a nazi zombie. "Why do people keep spontaneously dying!?" said . "I just got old." the nazi zombie said in his gravely old-man voice. "what about me" said jimothy "You walked into a trigger_hurt." said (edited), the mystical hooded dude. Then (edited) pulled down his hood and revealed a white mask with big, black eyes. "how the fuck did you get in this well" said Jimothy. "And why are you in there I climbed out a long-ass time ago." "It was easy, I can rewrite history using this book." said (edited) "thanks eden for your accomplishement" said jimothy why are we not in #game-chamber ~because fukc you.~ Because fuck you," said QwertymanO07. "wait a minute" said jimothy when she realised she's part of a orgy inside the well thanks to (edited), who mysteriously disappeared into smoke. "that's quite unfortunate" said (edited), now being smoke They then all teleported The Split After that post, QwertymanO07 employed TurretBot's idea and tried to move the game into the #game-chamber, a different channel that had been used for old forum games in the past. This ended up splitting the story in two parts, one in still in the #shameless-chamber and one in the #game-chamber. Another One Category:Forum Games